Genie in a Puzzle
by JadenXJesse lover
Summary: The following (sexy) times after Yugi solved the Millenium Puzzle. A genie, infinite wishes and a horny, closeted teen. Need more be said? One-shot lemon with YugiXYami. Disclaimer: me no own the Yu-Gi-Oh! D:


**Genie in a Puzzle**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N Surprise! Here's your belated Christmas present! Hope you guys enjoy!**

"Finally!" A voice boomed from nowhere in particular. "About time someone competent solved this bloody puzzle!" The voice now became more centralised: it emanated from the relatively ordinary jigsaw pyramid. Smoke condensed further in the air and it seemed as though it was stretching itself. "Feels great to be out again!" He forced his head sideways and an audible crack released him from a 500-year-old neck cramp.

Yugi stared at him from under his desk, half in fear half in curiosity. Looking at whatever-he-was was like looking into a mirror; the same spiky purple, black and blond hair, the same lanky figure, leather shirt and jeans and gorgeous, scrumptious ass. In truth, however, Yugi's large purple eyes were only really concerned with that nice bubble butt, drawing him in.

"Master?" the genie called out, unable to locate his newest slave – I mean master – "I am Pharaoh Yami of Egypt. You've released me from my prison... ya-di-da-da... I'm here to grant your wishes... et cetera..." He announced apathetically.

"H-hello?" Yugi stammered feebly from his desk.

Yami turned and saw this small figure of a boy hidden behind his chair. "Hello..." he cooed, now _very_ interested, "Aren't you a cutie?" his gorgeous purple eyes radiating.

"S-sorry?" Yugi was, admittedly, not a born orator and it certainly didn't help that he, still in the closet, found the genie a total hunk.

"Cute but dumb eh?" he chuckled to himself, "I said I'm here to grant you your wishes, your every desire, oh master."

At this point Yugi's curiosity got the best of him and coerced him out of hiding. "So you'll grant me any three things I wish for...?"

"Huh typical," Yami sighed, "Do I look like Robin Williams or like I'm about to break into song and dance? I'm a Pharaoh, I conquered the Egyptian gods AND I'm the King of Card Games. Three wishes are nothing to me." He replied, annoyed at the smearing remark.

"Sorry, I just thought... well you know..." Yugi trailed off, unable to finish his sentence as he kept staring at Yami.

"Like what you see, kid?" The pharaoh joked, advancing quickly on the youthful teen.

"What?! No..." He brushed it off nonchalantly, trying to hide the truth. The teen could now see there was a difference; the Pharaoh was easily taller than he was. His size seemed rather demanding of further proof, "I'm not gay!"

"We'll see."

The Pharaoh reclined on Yugi's bed, secretly smelling the strong cum-induced musk that covered his bed, characteristic of any young 18 year old. He could feel under his cheek a wet, sticky spot on the card-game-themed pillow at the bottom of the bed, obviously where the shorter of the two had recently made a creamy deposit. Yugi cringed in embarrassment as he did so. _God I hope he doesn't realise what his cheek's on._

"So..." the genie quickly looked around for any sign of a name "... Yugi, what's your first wish?"

"A bigger dick." His dirty mind suddenly vocalised, without his consent, at once covering his dirty mouth.

"Easy." Yami outstretched his arms, lightly coercing the teen's thin legs closer, head now hanging off the edge. The small bulge in Yugi's leather pants began to grow with every stroke of the genie's soft, seductive hands. His purple eyes glimmered with a lustful glint full of want and desire, his lips a teasing trap, inviting all to its luscious bounty with a playful grin.

"W-what're you d-doing?" The short teen quivered as Yami placed his thin finger across his lips, kissing them ever so softly, quietening the amateur. Slowly he moved the same finger to tease the small, quivering bulge, lightly stroking at the leather that hid it.

His hand then snaked around Yugi's cute, petite hips, gently sliding it under the jeans. He could feel soft silk and beneath that his untouched, smooth butt. From there he hooked his fingers on the jeans and slowly persuaded them further and further down.

"Oh, are you sure you're straight?" Yami asked sarcastically. Yugi blushed and automatically covered the thin, tight pink thong he wore with such perfection. He cutely defended his sexuality, "I AM straight! It's just that it's... you know... comfortable..." he looked away with his cheeks bright red.

The genie brought the boy's crotch closer to his face, snuggling at the cute bump with his nose. He could smell the sweet aroma of roses and lavender, adding to Yugi's inherent femininity. At this point Yugi's dick was rock hard and was about to explode in his stretched panties. As if he read his mind, Yami released the small hard-on from its fuchsia prison and began to lather it with his smooth, wet tongue, sending chills up the teen's spine.

He licked and kissed up and down the three inches of boy meat, covering it in warm saliva. Every tiny touch sent Yugi sky-high and his eyes rolling into his head. "Mmmm", he moaned quietly.

The whole affair wasn't simply one-sided, far from it; Yami derived great pleasure from his dominance over the teen, seducing him endlessly. While enamoured with his master's dick he spread out his legs, writhing lustfully over the bed as all his clothes, except for a pair of tight leather underpants, evaporated. With his free hand, the horny genie massaged his own significantly larger package, constrained by tight black leather, as his mouth slowly and easily engulfed the young boy's small, hard-as-concrete member.

"Y-Yami..." he moaned, almost begging for more. This was the greatest high Yugi had ever been on and the only thing his mind knew at this point was the immense pleasure he received.

As he bobbed up and down, Yami's nose constantly caressed Yugi's balls, smelling the gorgeous sweaty musk it radiated. The teen could feel his sensitive dick being smothered with a mixture of affection, saliva and pre-cum, as the genie explored the entire length excessively with his smooth tongue.

Yugi could feel the warm, thick spunk building up in his balls, the incoming flood he would soon release. He could feel the pharaoh's wet hands, sticky with pre-cum, playing with his hanging balls, like a cat would a ball of yarn. The sight of his taller copy wriggling in lust, in his direct dominance, gave him even greater pleasure. It was a refreshing and damn arousing change to be the one controlling others and not being pushed around because of his diminutive size.

Soon the bobbing became faster and faster, Yami's tongue was now dancing all over his boy's dick. The sensation along the teen's dick became electrifying; every tiny lick brought even more bliss than the last. He could even feel his 3-incher, growing longer and thicker, slowly filling more and more of Yami's hot, deprived mouth with thick flesh. Finally the big thick hunk of meat even filled the pharaoh's throat to near overflowing. He continued, however, his adept throat muscles squeezing and massaging the raging hard-on, as though he were milking it. His hand stopped rubbing the perineum, a sensation Yugi had never before experienced, to grab the boy's tiny ass and pull him deeper and deeper into him.

Suddenly the mighty pharaoh began to gag and choke, unable to fit the beast that was Yugi's enlarged boner. His throat convulsed, desperately wanting to swallow the whole member, and was soon straining around the massive dick, inadvertently compelling more of it deeper and deeper. The more he tried to engulf the ever-growing monster the tighter and tighter it became for Yugi. "Aaw fuck yeah..." He trailed off, further lost in his heaven.

Soon the effects were visible: his thick, wet throat was visibly distending with the sheer girth of his master. He endeavoured to suck his member, still forcing his master deep in his throat. However every tiny movement from Yugi gagged Yami even more until suddenly, with heartbreaking disappointment he conceded. He slowly released the engorged fuck-pole from his needy mouth, ending it with a delightful _pop_ as the head left his lips, leaving so much pre-cum it looked like a regular orgasm. For a moment both their lust-crazed eyes stared at one another, both partially saddened and yet still full of passion and desire. A small stream of pre-cum began to drool from the pharaoh's red lips, though he immediately wiped it back into his hungry mouth with a finger.

Yugi now saw the full bounty of his wish: his once-tiny dick had now grown to a monster, 9-inches long and 6-inches thick, throbbing for sweet, sweet release. It draped warm, thick and heavy over the pharaoh's face, wet from the mix of saliva and pre-cum, as it continued growing to a full 12-inches long and 9-inches thick.

"I-is that mine?" he asked dumbfounded, unable to take in just how big his dick had become. The head remained red, now in desperate need for release. Although he didn't say it, Yami could tell his master was suffering from his cute purple eyes. The boy even inched forward, signalling his want and need for him.

"Hold on cutie, can't forget about your balls now can we?" He teased, finding it difficult to restrain himself from gorging on the gigantic cock, one hand now fondling his balls amiably.

Yami pulled him closer and began to suckle on his sweaty balls, popping both as deep into his awaiting mouth as possible. The heat of Yugi's salty-sweet seed, churning anxiously inside, warmed the pharaoh's mouth even more, as he sniffed at the sensitive area between the teen's genitals and his ass, taking in as much of the erotic sweat as possible. The gigantic hard-on now rested over his chin and onto his chest, leaking pre-cum that pooled and coalesced on his bronzed abs.

The hand that once held the young teen's hips now lightly caressed the smooth skin of his butt, pinching it here and there. He led his delicate fingers across and towards the crack the two petite mounds formed. He found a small, hairless hole, twitching as he slowly inched closer and closer. At first it was teased with 'accidental' pokes, the finger randomly coming across it every now and then. Soon however the teasing grew more and more frequent until he brought the finger to Yugi and ordered "Lick." The boy, completely under his seduction, timidly stuck out his tongue and tasted the finger, smothering it with spit and at times he even suckled at it, like a calf to the nip.

Yugi's balls grew too, as his mouth worked its magic. They swelled magnificently, producing more and more of Yugi's sweet cum within, ready to be released, until eventually the pharaoh could only take one at a time. They engorged to the size of tennis balls; big, heavy sweaty tennis balls, sensitive to the lightest touch.

Suddenly he could feel a wet fingertip, probing leisurely into his untouched hole. It began to wriggle in the little room it had, much in the same way as his genie's tongue had wriggled at his dick. He was overjoyed by the ecstasy that followed, as for once someone else's finger had filled his hole, and much fuller than he ever did. It gradually gained speed, probing further and deeper until, by chance, Yami came across precisely what he was looking for. Immediately his master jerked and swore out loud flustered as the finger caressed his prostate, causing him to clench his anal muscles as well. Another finger then joined in, first stroking the soft skin of his rear and then closing into the twitching hole.

During all this Yami kept constant eye-contact with his beautiful boy, locking him into this pleasure-maddened experience. Those purple eyes seemed passionate and hungry for sex as well as soft and tender to Yugi.

Despite his now monster of a cock, his two massive balls and his control and dominance over the genie, Yugi would always be the submissive bottom. His inner uke won as soon as both fingers were groping and stroking his twitching prostrate, and wished out loud as the genie continually alternated between both balls, making sure each had ample affection. "F-fuck me, Yami! P-please, I wish you fucked me all night long!" He cried aloud, all his hidden feelings, the need to be royally fucked and have a dick inside him, exploding out. "I'm gay! I'm so GAY! I love guys and their big dicks!" He yelled out with conviction, overwhelmed by his submissive needs. "I just want your dick buried as deep as possible into my ass..."

With a lusty smirk the pharaoh sat up and invited his master to bed, leaving his balls engorged and reddened. Yugi almost became limp at Yami's gentle, loving caresses across his cheeks, making him blush an even brighter shade of crimson. It became easy for the genie to slip behind his quivering and flustered master, one hand caressing his face, the other stroking every inch of sensitive skin below his bellybutton.

With a hushed whisper, the remainder of their sweat-stained clothes trembled off into a messy pile radiating a gorgeous musky aroma. Yami slowly inched himself closer from behind, tightening the one-sided embrace. His arms covered more of his small lover's body, his toned, tanned chest and Yugi's girly back clung to each other, sweat sticking the two together. He nuzzled himself in the crook of his neck, dotting it with light kisses and smelling the rather girly aroma. He licked further up, slowly reaching his ear and leaving behind his mark, a small red hickey that stubbornly and proudly stuck. Yami whispered incomprehensible heated breaths into the boy's left ear, occasionally teasing him with "cute" and "you're mine" here and there. Soon his tongue, still wet from the fake orgasm, lathered the ear with pre-cum, making the boy squirm once more.

One hand softly touched his cheeks again, like a lover deeply in love, while a stray finger forced itself into Yugi's moist mouth, once more. The other hand rubbed his chest and undefined pecs; _he's so perfectly girly!_ Yami exclaimed in his mind, excited to no end by the femininity of his dear master. The only undulation his lanky fingers came across was the pert nipple, hard and erect with pleasure.

Yugi could feel the soft fingers, circling his rose-buds, teasing him endlessly. They would randomly brush over the sensitive nips, sending tingles in his spine each time. Soon Yami played with it more and more: rubbing them, stretching them pinching them, rolling them around two fingers...

"Y-Yami..." another groan escaped his mouth along with a few heavy pants. His body writhed and moved with every elegant move of the pharaoh's appendages, the friction between them heating their bodies substantially. He helplessly lost his mind in the pharaoh's tight embrace, more toy than man, willingly under his lover's power. Amongst the sheer pleasurable lust he felt, the teen could feel the raging hard-on, pressing tightly against the crack of his petite ass.

"You're not a very strong master are you?" Yami whispered lightly into his ear, nibbling at the ear lobe, "You want me don't you?" The teen suckled his finger affectionately indicating his reply.

"Beg for it, _master_..." He mocked further, grinding their hips together as his dick rubbed endlessly at Yugi's wet crack.

"P-please... I want you..." he groaned, eager for more, "I need you... Please, fuck me..." his slutty bottom side, finally winning, washed out his eyes with a look of absolute perfect submission, surrendering himself gladly to the pleasures of a right royal fuck.

_Finally he broke... We're going to have lots of fun from now on, my cute slave..._

The pharaoh backed off momentarily, redirecting his shaft, perfectly lining the head up. Suddenly with a forceful thrust, he shoved himself deep into the tight, tiny butt. "FUCK!" Yugi screamed in bliss and agonising pain, no longer caring if anyone else could hear him, moaning and groaning wildly.

Yami stopped for a moment to admire his newest slave and while he slowly moved his 9-incher in and out, he could see the tight hole, clinging perfectly to his cock as Yugi clenched every anal muscle he could. "That's it, harder... HARDER!" He demanded, sex-crazed and needing more, more and more. His eyes rolled into his head, covered by his half-closed and fluttering eyelids.

Yugi's hole was burning with pain and ecstasy as the pharaoh drove his cock in and out relentlessly. Each time his head brushed teasingly against his prostate, edging them both further and further. Each time the boy tried his hardest to tighten his hole, keeping Yami's large dick deep inside him. Unknowingly their lips began to melt into one another, first in light quick smooches and then as Yugi slightly parted his lips, they became deep, passionate kisses. Their tongues danced in the teen's mouth, the spit and pre-cum mixing together.

"Shit I'm gonna cum!" Yami warned Yugi, their lips momentarily detached. He began to retract his dick when out of the blue the teen begged for it, "Please, in me." He demanded it, "In me!" His body longed for it, his arms pushing the pharaoh deep back inside.

Complying with his master's wish Yami continued his ruthless attack on the boy's tiny virgin hole, relentlessly driving himself straight into his prostrate.

He convulsed with overwhelming magnitude inside Yugi, his thick load overfilling the boy. Yugi felt the warm ocean that now gushed inside him, completing him perfectly. The thought and feel of hot, sticky cum lathering his insides and leaking down his hairless legs excited him to no end.

And suddenly he followed suit. His enormous dick erupted hot, long ropes of white, sticky cum. His entire body immediately became covered with blissful white, as did Yami's face. Giant, thick globs of gorgeous jizz splattered against every open surface in sight and soon all the two lovers could see was pure, sweet, salty white.

* * *

"Are you sure he'd be ok with it?" Téa asked Yugi's grandfather, carrying a big birthday present upstairs, that she, Joey and Tristan (though predominantly her) had bought.

"He's probably fallen asleep trying to solve that puzzle I bought him." He replied nonchalantly.

She knocked on his door, at first receiving no reply. Thinking he was still asleep and that she could stare at her sweetie (she had a major crush on him) she slowly nudged the door open. She was greeted with an overwhelming musky smell of sweat - _and wait was that cum_ – and an utterly whitened room. She could just about make out two figures lying side by side on his bed, one clearly smaller than the other. It instantly dawned on her what she saw. She dropped the present and ran out screaming and crying (either with joy or sadness).

Yugi smiled as he nuzzled the hollow in Yami's masculine neck and was wrapped comfortingly with his long arms, spooning him affectionately.

**A/N This took me writing every day for a week so I hope that you guys will like it! Also please check out my two blogs, an LGBT one ( ) and a coop one ( ). Merry Christmas and Happy New Year you sexy, sexy awesome readers! **

**JJ 3**


End file.
